


𝐼 𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒴𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝑅𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝒞𝑜𝑜𝓁

by HeySand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Commas, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Dorks in Love, Friendship, High School, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, Triggers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeySand/pseuds/HeySand
Summary: Haha, Tendō has crush on Suga but, Suga and Daichi are too friendly and Tendō gets the wrong idea. ~This song brings on the weather~.Shiratorizawa and Karasuno high schools are right next to each other so they share dorms AU!. *means* something is a flashback*
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 12





	𝐼 𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝒴𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝑅𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝒞𝑜𝑜𝓁

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FPwLlpAfTOk  
> ~That's the song its based off of~

3rd person POV

Leaning against his desk, Satori looked at to one of his close friends Asahi Azumane.

* "did you send the.. the recording?" Asahi asked, starting the conversation much to Tendō's surprise" "you know to uhm Koshi-san? "Of course I did! I'm Miracle Boy Satori! I back out of nothing!" Which was a blatant lie. "Oh, okay, sorry for asking" "you're fine!"*  


.  
.  
.  
As Tendō layed in bed he got ready to hear the recording reset. "1.2.3.", 'hey, it's just me again and I wanted to call you to talk? You can send something back when you get the chance but umm... I love you.. Bye!' Just then, after hearing the beep signaling the recording was over and going to restart, he replayed the days in his head. the day he confirmed he was in love with Sugawara and the day Sugawara broke his heart, which just so happened to be only four days after.  
. *Tendō knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. Suga's the enemy after all but, some part of him couldn't forget the shine in his eyes or the look of pride on his face when his team one. The way he motivated his teammates, the way his soft hair landed on his face after jumping. He knew it was wrong, but that wasn't going to stop him. So he stayed there reminiscing about the boy he met weeks ago. He debated on texting him or not, Suga did give him his phone number so they could talk but,... Was it too early?

He could ask Asahi, they wouldn't be much help but, Tendo would've at least gotten to talk to someone. Tendō thought over the things in his head before coming to the conclusion that there was something wrong with him. Yes Tendō was bisexual and had no problems liking a guy but, the problem lies with who the guy was. It was Sugawara Koshi, third year at Karasuno, second in the Karasuno volleyball team, and the guy Tendō was in love with. Unfourtantley, he was also the enemy and probably taken. This was both the best and worst realization he had and the only conclusion for why he was feeling this way so, it's what he went with. (Tendō Satori decided he was in love with Sugawara Koshi 2 weeks after their match AGAINST each other at 6:37 am) * 

.  
.  
That day was a lot of things to Tendō not only did he realise he was in love with Suga but he also became friends with Asahi Azumane. Asahi was not only on the Karasuno volleyball team but was also the ace! They had a dorm together so, he couldn't just ignore Asahi's existence yet Tendō definitely didn't expect the situation to end up the way it did. They were close friends now, saying that they talked to each other almost everyday and had movie nights every two Fridays, but there was something about it that struck Tendō as odd. It could just be himself or it could be the fact that Asahi was one of the shyest, most awkward people you would ever meet but, maybe it was also because Tendō was on the more flamboyant side. They were incredibly different but, they made a good team!  
.  
.  
. 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧, 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙥𝙨 𝙪𝙥𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧 . . Tendō knew Suga and Daichi were close, but how close were they? 'Cause lately it seems like they've been spending a lot of time together, which isn't something Tendō should be jealous of but, he is. Daichi Sawamura wasn't someone Tendō really got along with from Karasuno but, they never actually talked anyways. On the other hand, if it was Tsukishima that Sugawara was close with, Tendō might've just killed him but, it isn't Tsukishima, neither is it Tendō. It's Daichi Sawamura, who he stood no chance against. Tendō let his mind wander, hoping to catch a different subject to overthink about, but he was left with nothing but salty tears streaming down his face. He put his head down into his sweater sleeve with as much pressure as he could. The mixture of pressure on his head and the crying + coughing eventually gave him a headache but, he wasn't going to move. Stop pushing down? Yes. Stop crying into his sweater sleeve while being hard on himself? No. He was so into thought he didn't realise he started crying harder when the song Love Like You started playing. Sugawara liked the show the song was from, like REALLY liked the show, and so did Tendō.. Of course the song made it worse and of course nothing was making it better. He decided it was time he got ready and took off his, now tear stained, hoodie. A lot of people retired recently so, his school's doing a meet and greet party with the new staff. Of course he was going to go,Sugawara would be there, plus, it would Asahi out of the dorm and interacting with real people.

.  
.  
𝙄 𝙘𝙧𝙮 𝙞𝙣 𝙗𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧, 𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙪𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧  
.  
~It's Tendō's fault, right? He knew they would be there so, it's his fault he went home crying, right? It's his fault Asahi was worried about him.~

Tendō slammed his door close and Threw himself into his bed. 'What exactly had happened today?'  
.  
*Tendō in a nice Maroon suit and zipped up black boots and with Asahi in a black vest with a white sweater underneath + some black dress pants, they left and started heading to the Shiratorizawa gym. On the way there they passed none other than Daichi Sawamura but, he wasn't with Suga so, maybe he wasn't headed to the gym. This would be good news for Tendō but, it also would be too lucky. Asahi gave a bow to Daichi as he walked by, Daichi responding with a wave. Tendō didn't hate Daichi, no, but he definitely wasn't someone he gets along with.* 

.  
That part was fine, him and Asahi were still having fun or it at least seemed like they were. It was getting comfortable there, that's when everything started.  
.  
*Asahi arrived and who else but Nishinoya invited them to dance. Tendō arrived and no one bated an eye. It would be upsetting if he wasn't so used to it and in such a crowded room. He looked around, his main goal being locating Sugawara, and found Suga with Daichi. Of course they were together. Sugawara looked amazing. A baby blue vest and pants + A white ruffle shirt. It looked good, especially with his silver hair. Tendō felt like if he stared at him any harder, his eyes would pop out. 'I cry too easily.' Tendō thinks this often and it's sort of true, he might've learned to hide his feelings but, his tear ducts are something out of hand. He cried the night before thinking about how this would turn out. He cried thinking about how happy Suga is with Daichi, how much Tendō doesn't deserve Suga. He cried. Yet somehow, it still hurt seeing them together. Maybe, it could be he was just emotional? No, he knew he was emotional, it was something else but, he wouldn't let it break his stride. He's here and he's gonna have fun. Could he really have fun? He wouldn't be shocked if Suga and Daichi started dancing together. Maybe that wouldn't hurt to see. Yet still, it did. Watching Yui leave early for some unknown reason he turned and there they were. It wasn't slow dancing, no, but they were still together, having fun. He wanted to say something to him, to either one if them, and break this up. It wasn't going to happen instead, Tendō was going to walk outside and stare at the stars. He was gonna whistle the song Suga and him bonded over and eventually, he was going to cry. He heard his friend walkinh outside, he had said something but Tendo wasn't listening. Had Asahi ever seen him cry?Had anyone other than his mom ever seen him cry? Had his mom ever even seen him cry? Does it matter?.

"Are you okay!?" He could hear the worry in Asahi voice but, he couldn't care less. "I'm fine." "Oh, are you okay talking about-" "Nothing happened!" "Oh" It was true, sadly enough, nothing had happened between Suga and him. He was promising himself he was crying over that and not how close Daichi was to Suga. In reality, he didn't know.

.  
𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙚, 𝙄, 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙄'𝙙 𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙞𝙚  
.  
"Love is Stupid" Asahi turned to look at their friend, who had stopped crying by now, "w-hat did you say?" "I said love is stupid and we should go back now!" "O-oh are you sure? Daichi is with" Daichi isn't important, I just think we should go home." Asahi looked Tendō in the eyes 'was he serious?' "Tendo, Daichi is with Michimiya-senpai" "oh." "We can still go home though! I- I I'm sorry, we both need sleep anyways.." Tendo leaned back, when was the last time he got a full eight hours of sleep, does it matter? . 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙚𝙮𝙚 𝙄𝙩 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙜𝙪𝙮

.  
Even if Daichi's dancing with someone else, it doesn't change the fact that Sugawara and him might be dating. The way they look at each other is too suspicious. It makes Tendō too suspicious.


End file.
